hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
High Roller
High Roller is a human warlord reigning at East Citadel. Because of his hatred of humans, he convinced the animal kingdoms to betray them and thus plunged Hidden Kingdom into war. This, in turn, led to the creation of Big Green, which became his sworn enemy. He was also an ally of Twin Masters. Biography In his youthful days, High Roller was a generally harmless, if impishly malicious, child. He was at that time a classmate of both Woo the Wise and Infinitum, the former of whom becoming his rival due to their disparate ideologies regarding their studies; namely, Woo believing in the great importance of education and High Roller professing the superiority of more pleasurable things, such as comic books. It was during this time that High Roller began to hone his charismatic skills by persuading his classmates with objects such as candy. At an unclear point in his life, High Roller trained under Chiung Ming. It's unknown under what circumstances this occurred, as Chiung Ming was imprisoned what's implied to be a long time ago. Later in life, High Roller would become a happy court jester, laughing and playing games. But, in a typically arrogant move, he insulted the former Emperor of Hidden Kingdom and was immediately cast from the great East Citadel. He wandered alone in the forest, brooding and learning to hate humans. As fate would have it, he was struck by lightning, and gained the ability to speak the language of animals. He quickly discovered animals' great weakness for candy and bribed them with sweets. Many animals joined his cause and helped kick humans out of their homes and castles. Now many animal kings and queens pay homage to High Roller and do his bidding. As the emperor of the East Citadel, High Roller generally makes a point to do whatever he wants and what he typically wants to do is attack humans, or more accurately, get animals to attack humans for him, eat candy and play games. In fact, High Roller is a master of many folk games and these skills actually translate to the battlefield in dangerously unexpected ways. Combine this with the fact that he likes to play dirty, and High Roller is a formidable opponent for even the most skilled members of First Squad! At unknown points in his life, High Roller met both Chiung Ming and Twin Masters, and even served Twin Masters for a while. During the final battle with Twin Masters, High Roller refused to work with Big Green to form the Bronze Giant. He was last seen leaving his brief ceasefire with Big Green, accompanied by his zebras and Bearstomp. Personality High Roller is very selfish and usually acts like a spoiled kid. For example, he hates books (with the exeption of comicbooks) and likes candy in spite of the fact it gives him cavities. He is quick to anger, and will often become livid with rage when things do not turn out his way, usually throwing tantrums when this happens. He also becomes bored just as quickly, and often needs to find various activities to entertain himself. He only puts the strongest animals in his army to guard him, such as the eagles. Despite his childish and selfish desires, he does have a little honor, such as the time he stopped the Zebra Brothers from destroying the Bell Tower. However, he then destroyed it himself in a fit of rage. Likewise, he has been known to honor agreements and bets, even when he held the military strength to go back on his word, such as when he freed Big Green's troops when Lin Chung won his bet and showed him something more impressive than Chameleon Queen's giant screen. High Roller also acts like a bully, to try and get his own way, as seen in many instances, notably when he pinches Chameleon Queen and makes her cry, making her do as he wants. He also uses dire threats to get his way. And if his minions fail him, he issues serious, often cruel punishments. While he gains more and more skill, High Roller refuses to accept the fact he is a human, the very species he grew to hate due to them throwing him out. Appearance High Roller is quite short, and wears a blue emperor robe that has long sleeves that usually cover his hands, and has a yellow Chinese lollipop symbol on the front of it. He also wears a black hat with an arrow sticking out, black shorts and red shoes with white soles. His right eye appears to be blind, with a grey iris ring and no pupil, while his left eye has a black pupil and a black cog wheel-like pattern around it. He has a small red nose, a shaven scalp, pointy teeth, and pale skin. In folk game competitions, High Roller wears a red skintight suit with a gold dragon on the front. Gallery Z5.jpg|High Roller laughing Whysoserious.jpg|High Roller looking surprised Hero 108.jpg|High Roller Littlewooandhighroller.jpg|Younger High Roller Photo804.jpg|High Roller lifting the demon's barbell Highzebra.jpg|High Roller and Zebra brothers Highbike .jpg|High roller on his trike throne Highlin.jpg|High Roller with shuttlecocks Highshot.jpg|High Roller with a catapult Sleepyroller.jpg|High Roller whistling while waiting Highrollerhmmm.jpg|Hmm? Laughingroller.jpg|Laughing High Roller Highrollerup.jpg|High Roller hand up Sneakyhighroller.jpg|High Roller looking like he's up to no good Boredhighroller.jpg|High Roller looking bored Highrollergrumpy.jpg|Grumpy High Roller Highrollersmile.jpg|High Roller smiling Highrolleropen.jpg|Laughing High Roller Highroller6.jpg|High Roller talking to ApeTrully Pointinghighroller7.jpg|High Roller pointing Laughinghighroller2.jpg|High Roller laughing while hanging on Kissballhighroller.jpg|High Roller kissing the football Highrollershock.jpg|High Roller looking shocked Ballhighroller.jpg|Bloated High Roller Drinkjuicehighroller.jpg|High Roller drinking juice Yellinghighroller.jpg|High Roller yelling Kissballhighroller2.jpg|High Roller kissing the Yaksha ball Highrollerfloat.jpg|Floating High Roller Highroller4.jpg|Younger High Roller in class with toys Highroller8.jpg|High Roller cheering Ontopofchameleonqueen.jpg|High Roller on top of Chameleon Queen Amazedhighroller.jpg|High Roller with 3d glasses Animalhumans.jpg|Animal High Roller Screen2.jpg|High Roller on Chameleon Queen's screen Smirkhighroller.jpg|Smirking High Roller Chemeleonsandhighroller.jpg|High Roller with the chameleon tanks Froggyhighroller.jpg|High Roller with a frog head Frogleghighroller.jpg|High Roller with frogs legs Treasure.jpg|High Roller looking shocked Highrollerzwbrastreasure.jpg|High Roller being carried on the treasure chest by the zebra brothers Treasurefound.jpg|High Roller with the treasure chest Point4.jpg|High Roller pointing Kickingshuttlecock.jpg|High Roller kicking a shuttlecock Skippinghighroller.jpg|High Roller skipping Bored2.jpg|High Roller looking bored Goofyfacehighroller.jpg|High Roller making a goofy face HighRollerEye.png|High Roller looking at a tiny Mighty Ray, wondering why he has two Highrollereagle.jpg|High Roller riding an Eagle Slyhighroller.jpg|High Roller looking sneaky "Now... let's play some volleyball!" Tantrum.jpg|High Roller throwing a tantrum Dusthr.jpg|High Roller covered in dust Highroller11.jpg|High Roller out at sea HighRollerbalence.jpg|High Roller balancing on Bearstomp's hand Think.jpg|High Roller thinking Candlehighroller.jpg|High Roller with a candle Grinninghighroller.jpg|High Roller grinning Slyhighroller1.jpg|High Roller looking sneaky Zebralolly.jpg|High Roller staring in horror at the zebra brothers highrollerlolly.jpg|High Roller with a giant lollipop High Roller Hydra.png|High Roller as a Hydra High Roller and animals eating candy.png|High Roller as he appears in the intro of the original concept of Hero: 108 High Roller's castle?.png|High Roller and animals standing in front of a castle, original concept only High Roller lghting fuse.png|High Roller lighting Bearstomp's canon fuse in the intro of the original concept of Hero: 108 Highrollerzebras.jpg|High Roller with zebra brothers Tear1.jpg|High Roller looking upset Grin1.jpg|High Roller grinning Highrollerandpuppets.jpg|High Roller with puppets HighRrollerbiggrin.jpg|High Roller with a big grin Scaredhighroller.jpg|High Roller looking scared Youngerhighroller.jpg|High Roller as a child HighRollergummyfied.jpg Earlierhighroller.jpg|HighRoller in an earlier concept RiseLinChung70.png|Angry HighRoller HighRoller_with_stamper_in_package.jpg|High Roller giving a stamper to Rhino King RiseLinChung54.png|HighRoller gesturing with his hands RiseLinChung53.png|HighRoller bowing RiseLinChung56.png|HighRoller shrugging RiseLinChung58.png|HighRoller being hit by chaotic energy RiseLinChung59.png|HighRoller shaped like an X RiseLinChung60.png|A squashed looking HighRoller hero-108-for-press-15-1024.jpg Lin Chung Model.jpg High Roller original.jpg High Roller original (1).jpg High Roller original (2).jpg High Roller original (3).jpg High Roller original (4).jpg High Roller original (5).jpg High Roller original (6).jpg High Roller original (7).jpg|Controlled by a Cocky Alien High Roller original (8).jpg High Roller original (9).jpg High Roller original (10).jpg High Roller original (11).jpg High Roller original (13).jpg HighRoller_and_his_Gang.jpg|High Roller and his Eagles PunchKick121.png The_Opening_Battle.jpg|High Roller seeing the humans and animals against each other in the opening Trivia * Judging by its pale colouration and lack of pupil, High Roller's right eye may be blind, though this is not confirmed. In "Folk Game Competition II", during his flashback dream at the beginning, High Roller's right eye wasn't like this. It's currently unknown why he appears to have a cataract, as High Roller has never mentioned anything about his eye at all. **Also, if indeed his right eye is blind, it does not appears to affect High Roller in any way. **On the flip side, however, High Roller's right eye may not be blind, as seen in "Jellyfish Jam", when he's examining a miniature Mighty Ray. *In the Chinese dub, High Roller is named Kao Chao. Also, in the Chinese version, he was the true emperor until a magic arrow shot him in the head. The arrow stole his ability to speak English. However, this arrow granted him the ability to communicate with animals. In the Romanian dub, he was renamed Sportiflex. **As seen in earlier drafts, High Roller's arrow originally went through his head, with both ends poking out of his ears. This is likely a reference to him being shot by an arrow in the Chinese dub. *High Roller and Commander ApeTrully don't like each other at all. *In "Folk Game Competition II", it's shown that he and Woo the Wise knew each other prior to the war, because they were in school together. *Although he hates humans, he didn't wish to be transformed into an animal. This was confirmed in Pitched Battle of the Tank Army Part II. *High Roller's physical appearance is similar to Grocky, an antagonist from the 1975 anime Time Bokan. Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Pages to be merged Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists